


An End to the Chase

by PencilDoodleS (PencilSketchS)



Series: 12 Days of Heistmas [9]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Inception Fusion, Alternate Universe - Kingsman Fusion, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Canon-Typical Violence, Doppelganger, Heistmas 2020 (The Untamed RPF), Limbo, Lucid Dreaming, Rescue Missions, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28533759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PencilSketchS/pseuds/PencilDoodleS
Summary: Limbo looks strangely familar. Yibo hates it. He's here to find Xiao Zhan so they can both get the hell out of here.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Series: 12 Days of Heistmas [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054265
Kudos: 9
Collections: BJYX Heistmas 2020





	An End to the Chase

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 9 of #bjyxheistmas: Chase
> 
> Finally we get back to that inception thread I've been promising since the start? Also, inception rules apply at the very end, no violence is actually done to anyone.
> 
> @Andreamadspade on twt.

It looks like someone had plucked Beijing off the map and dropped it in the ocean. Yibo hears the waves crashing against the high-rise buildings behind him as he runs down the road. The water makes him uneasy.

The streets are empty and lifeless around him. There’s not even an abandoned vehicle to hint at people having occupied this space. He’s just turned the corner into a familiar street when he spots a skateboard. It’s just laying there, being convenient.

When he pushes off on the board it’s not his dress shoes that he’s wearing, but a worn pair of Nikes. He’d been sure he’d felt the start of a blister starting on his heel just a second ago from the stiff, polished leather of his best set of oxfords. When he looks up it’s to see he’s arrived at his Beijing apartment building.

Flipping the skateboard up into his hand he enters the building, heading for the stairs because there’s no way he’s taking an elevator in this place. It feels a bit like he’s in a haunted house. The stairs are definitely the safest option.

He feels no strain in his legs or his lungs when he reaches his apartment door, so he sets down the board, taking a chance and turning the door handle. It’s unlocked, and swings open easily. What he finds inside is not his apartment though.

Instead, it’s a large empty venue, complete with a stage and intricate lighting rigs. Wall to ceiling screens light the room with muted colours and slowly morphing scenes. Red spotlights strobed dimly over the stage sluggishly. It’s not until the image on the screen transitions pixel by pixel into a chess knight that Yibo realises why this room feels vaguely familiar. 

Yibo sees a flash of a gold haired figure at the stage exit.

There’s a sudden burst of movement as another figure jumps up onto the stage, running after the first. 

“Wait!” He sounds hoarse, but Yibo would recognise that voice anywhere.

“Xiao Zhan!” He doesn’t know when he moved, but suddenly Yibo’s behind the stage too.

Xiao Zhan looks haggard and shell-shocked, staring at Yibo’s 18 year old blond debut self. “I... finally caught you?”

“Xiao Zhan!” Yibo isn’t here to figure out what’s going on. He’s here to make sure he gets Xiao Zhan out of this place. He doesn’t know how long Xiao Zhan has been here, or how it will affect him. He just knows that a second longer is too long.

Xiao Zhan swings around at the sound of his voice, his face the picture of confusion and distrust. He’s got crows feet beside his eyes, his hair is starting to grey at the temples, but his instincts are still sharp, and he's stepping forward to protect blond Yibo from… himself?

“You can’t have him! I’ve only just-” Xiao Zhan’s voice breaks with emotion and strain. Yibo can see a tremor has started up in his hands.

Yibo tries not to look at his unnaturally still doppelganger standing behind Xiao Zhan, he doesn’t have time to puzzle out anything. Instead he takes one last look at Xiao Zhan before drawing a pistol from it’s harness and aiming it straight at Xiao Zhan’s head.

“Wake up, Xiao Zhan! You have to wake up!” Yibo pulls the trigger, twice in quick succession. It jolts through him like a physical blow. The blonde doppelganger is lunging at him even as he wedges the gun under his own chin, squeezing the trigger one last time.


End file.
